


Human

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [19]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even the gentleman does lose his composure.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-19 07:01am to 07:16am

Tezuka had just discarded the last blood-drenched cotton ball when Yagyuu stormed into the room.

"You idiot!"

Niou, more or less able to turn again, lifted his head slowly, a slightly pained expression still on his face.

Yagyuu's anger mounted.

"You fucking idiot! Just because I wouldn't give it to you, you just had to go and get it from someone else? Even from that oaf? Am I that worthless to you? Is your libido that much more important?"

Tezuka, not sure how much Niou's mind had returned yet, finally intervened.

"I have to ask you to leave, Yagyuu-san. Niou-san is still hurt and I am still taking care of the wounds." 

Yagyuu turned, his anger slipping over to the sensei.

"For what? I know his body more intimately than you ever will! I know what he can take and how he reacts! I know he'd never be this pliant unless sedated, raped or both!"

Yagyuu turned back to Niou, who finally seemed to follow the conversation.

"So this is it then? You managed to get yourself raped instead of just fucked and have me send away?"

"Yagyuu…" Niou's voice was still strained but Yagyuu was also right. He had been taken against his will but, by now, the bodily wounds were but a whisper against the accusations from the one he still loved.

"No, Masaharu. Just because I said no to intercourse doesn't mean I don't care." Yagyuu's voice had become minute towards the end, his eyes filled with tears. He took one last look at Niou's state and then fled without another word. Leaving Tezuka to comfort the one he so desperately wanted in his own arms but couldn't bring himself to. 

Tezuka stopped a sigh. There were no words he could offer to either of them. They had been in love since day one and in an on/off relationship for just as long. They needed to figure this out on their own. All he could do was to help Niou back on his feet.


End file.
